Susurro
by Doramagicalgirl
Summary: Arthur nunca a sido bueno socializando, y menos cuando le es imposible hablar, su unico metodo de comunicarse es una libreta...todo parece brillar cuando comienza a asistir a su nueva escuela, a la gente le agrada y todos son buenos con el, todo cambia el dia en que un alumno de intercambio se molesta de que el ojiverde tenga tantas atenciones. USUK m Por maltrato y discriminacion
1. Chapter 1

**_Desde las estrellas..._**

_Arthur nunca a sido bueno socializando, y menos cuando le es imposible hablar, su unico metodo de comunicarse es una libreta...todo parece brillar cuando comienza a asistir a su nueva escuela, a la gente le agrada y todos son buenos con el, todo cambia el dia en que un alumno de intercambio se molesta de que el ojiverde tenga tantas atenciones. USUK m Por maltrato y discriminacion al pobre arthur ._

* * *

Siempre había estudiado en casa, no le molestaba, para nada, el podía sentirse libre y podía hacer lo que quisiera Pero cuando su madre le propuso asistir a un colegio particular la idea le encanto, no hablaba con muchas personas aparte de su madre y sus hermanos así que seria agradable tener algo mas de compañia.

Le había pedido, no, rogado miles de veces a su madre que lo dejara asistir a una escuela normal, tener amigos, una novia,cosas que los adolecentes normales de su edad solian hacer. Su respuesta siempre era la misma _''NO'' _ y la razon siempre era la misma ''_La gente no sabe como manejar a los niños especiales_'' siempre decia mientras sonreia. Especial...asi era como lo llamaba su madre, no era un termino tan cruel como discapacitado o sordomudo, estaba bien...Un dia mientras todos en la mesa estaban desayunando tomo su libreta blanca se acerco a su padre y comenzo a escribir decidido.

''_¿Que es lo que sucede muchacho?'_' pregunto con voz ronca

Arthur escribió con letra grande y clara ''_QUIERO IR A LA ESCUELA_''

El hombre lo miro, Arthur escondió su cabeza detrás de su cuaderno,tenia miedo de la respuesta de su padre siempre habia sido un hombre intimidante asi que temía por lo que fuera a pasar.

''De acuerdo''contesto el hombre '' Pero no quiero quejas despues''

Ayer se sentia con tanto valor y sin embargo ahi estaba frente a la puerta inmovil,sus piernas temblaban,respiro profundo y tomo el pomo de la puerta...''_no puedo_'' penso ''_nunca eh sido bueno hablando con personas como se me ocurrio que podria socializar''_

De repente sintio como si alguien lo empujara muy fuerte, Arthur cayo al suelo aturdido por aquel gesto, cuando miro hacia arriba se encontro con un par de ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, su rostro se veia molesto y lo miro como si se tratara de una peste nueva, sintio como si dijera algo pero hablaba muy rapido como para comprenderlo, arthur tomo su pluma y comenzo a escribir en su cuaderno en blanco.

El otro chico se desespero, y abrió la puerta del salón, todos se quedaron en silencio ante la escena del pasillo.

-Que dichoso es que nos ilumine con su presencia Sr. Jones-exclamo el profesor, todos en el salon empezaban a susurrar acerca de aquel acontecimiento era raro ver que Alfred ''el Héroe ' Jones se presentara a clases el simplemente no era de ese tipo.

El profesor miro al chico tirado en el suelo escribiendo en su cuaderno, camino lentamente hacia el y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Bien ya que hoy es un día de sorpresas,parece que tenemos a un nuevo estudiante- dijo mientras traía al desorientado ingles al frente del aula.

Arthur miro hacia el frente completamente nervioso, aunque aliviado de no haber entrado solo. Cambiar la hoja donde había estado escribiendo, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, sus hermanos se lo habian contado varias veces, con firmeza comenzó a escribir.

''_Soy Arthur Kirkland, tengo 16 años es un placer conocerlos a todos''_'

El chico que había visto hacia unos momentos se sentó hasta atrás del salón era un aula pequeña de unas 20 sillas digamos), pero pudo ver claramente como se movian sus labios que al parecer gritaban por como se habia abierto su mandíbula ''_¡PORQUE ESCRIBE EN ESA LIBRETA! ¿Acaso es tonto o que_?'' cruel...fue la primera palabra que le vino a la mente, tenia que ser fuerte no se hiba a dejar vencer por un tonto ignorante,camino hacia el pizarron y tomo un trozo de tiza(con el permiso del profesor claro)

_''Yo ...soy sordomudo''_

* * *

Este es un pequeño proyecto no se si lo llegue a terminar solo lo hare si de verdad les gusta :3 gracias por leer dejen review 3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Y que la luna te guié...** _

* * *

Todo el salón quedo en silencio, incluso Alfred se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, pero Arthur ni siquiera parpadeo el profesor con un ligero ademan le ordeno que fuera a sentarse.

Un grupo de chicas de la misma edad que el comenzaron a señalarle un lugar vació cerca del escritorio del profesor, sonriendo y sin pensarlo dos veces camino seguro hasta su profesor despues de dar algunas indicaciones habia decidido ir hacia la direccion para arreglar algun papeleo referente a Arthur, eso le dio la oportunidad a todo el salon de tratar de conocer al nuevo alumno.

Una chica de coletas se acerco a el y comenzo a hablarle. Muy lento para que pudiera comprenderla.

-¿Siempre has tenido que usar esa libreta?-

Arthur se puso a escribir ''Si, pienso que es mas facil que aprender lenguaje de señas '' sonrio despreocupado

Detrás de la chica de coletas, un joven bastante alto añadió ¡¿Y puedes oírnos ! Escuche que hay aparatos especiales para la sordera y todo eso- como el ojiverde no lo había visto, no había sido capaz de saber lo que decía Otra chica(esta al parecer era rubia y muy seria) tubo que repetir lo que habian dicho.

Arthur escribió ''La verdad es que nunca eh usado uno ademas de que me da un poco de miedo''

Los alumnos siguieron haciendo preguntas a Arthur todo el descanso,hasta el regreso del profesor,durante las lecciones todos se mostraban gustosos al ayudar a Arthur en unos cuantos dias se volvio muy popular en el salon, siempre tenia alguien que le explicara las lecciones o que le hiciera compañía. Pero todos los dias, al terminar las clases siempre sucedia lo mismo.

-Oye sordo!- grito un conocido rubio, Arthur temblo al ver esos ojos azules llenos de ira y rencor. siempre que se encontraba con el y su grupo de amigos de grados superiores terminaba con un ojo morado o con varios moretones en el cuerpo, a ellos al igual que Alfred no les importaba en lo mas minimo que fuera discapacitado, en realidad siempre pensaban que era buena idea darle una leccion para que no se sintiera tan importante.

Uno de los chicos que parecia tener un marcado acento aleman y cabello blanco le arrebato su libreta a Arthur.

-¿¡Pero que mierda es esto?!-dijo mientras agitaba y maltrataba la libreta para después pasársela a un muy sonriente Alfred.

-Pues aquie se supone que es donde escribe-Alfred comenzo a arrancar las paginas-Porque no eres normal y hablas como toodo el mundo eh?-

Un rubio que parecia mas alto pero con cabello ondulado ahora tenia el cuaderno.

-Vamos, porque no lo pides amablemente y asi te lo daremos _mon amour-_hablo burlona mente, arthur apenas pudo seguir el paso de sus labios.

Arthur apreto sus puños...El se trago el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

-voa...-las palabras no salian correctamente de su boca-voa...bor abbeelo-Arthur estaba a punto de llorar una cosa era que lo golpearan eso podia sanar pero el que lo humillaran de esa manera era demasiado para el.

Los tres comenzaron a reir a mas no poder.

Alfred tomo el cuaderno y lo lanzo a una fuente que estaba en la entrada del colegio.

-¡Anotación!- grito emocionado, los otros dos chicos lo corearon celebrando, los tres se fueron riendo y bromeando pero Alfred espero un poco para decir.

-Todo esto no te pasaria si no fueras un fenomeno-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cuando el sol te sonria...**_

_**Como no tengo nada que hacer con mi vida xD me pondre a escribir **_Diablos se que Alfred se esta volviendo bastante pesado pero no se preocupen del odio surge el amor jejeje bueno ahora continuemos.

* * *

''Fenómeno'' cada letra en esa horrible palabra le dolia...lo habian llamado raro, diferente, especial...pero jamas un fenómeno ..le dolía en el fondo de su alma sabia que esto pasaría pero no creia que lo que le decia su madre fuera verdad.

'' _No toda la gente es buena'_'' Se repetia mentalmente con la voz de su madre, el siempre habia pensado que en el fondo en toda la gente hay algo bueno...Alfred por ejemplo, cuando pasaba por el campo de futbol lo veia conversar alegremente como un chico normal incluso uno podria decir que el se ve como una buena persona...pero cuando lo miraba siempre podia sentir como si lo odiara sin ninguna razon, su expresion sus ojos...todo cambiaba cuando estaba frente a el.

Camino cabizbajo hacia la fuente escondio su mochila en una de las bancas de concreto se quito los zapatos se subio un poco el pantalon y se metio a la fuente para intentar rescatar su libreta. Desafortunadamente lo unico que encontro eran pedazos de papel arruinados por la humedad, entre sus manos apreto esos pequeños trozos que se desacian ante el contacto. ''No debo de llorar'' se decia a si mismo ''Es tan solo un cuaderno...puedo comprar otro'' tenia razon...pero ¿porque le dolia tanto?

Salio de la fuente recogió sus zapatos y se los puso, después tomo su mochila y así con su orgullo destrozado regreso a casa solo...

El resto de la tarde paso sumido en sus pensamiento, no puso mucha atención a lo que se hablaba en la mesa durante la comida, el seguía mirando su porción de madre toco su hombro.

-Cariño...todo bien-Hablo despacio

Arthur tan solo asintió.

A decir verdad sus hermanos tambien estaban preocupados a decir verdad desde que habia entrado a la escuela nadie le paraba el pico(metaforicamente hablando) todo era nuevo y le sorprendia hast un pundo de gastar hojas y hojas en relatarles lo que sucedía cada dia. Era extraño...el cuaderno de Arthur ya no estaba, siempre lo traia a todos lados.

El mayor de sus hermanos(Kendick ) que estaba sentado al lado de Arthur, aprovecho que estaba distraido y que su madre habia regresado a la cocina para hablar con los demas.

-Ya se dieron cuenta-Los otros dos miraron con curiosidad al pelirrojo-El cuaderno de Art no esta-

-Quizas se le perdio o algo parecido-contesto el mas pequeño(Aeron aka. Gales)

-Pero el cuida de ese cuaderno como si su vida dependiera de ello...es imposible que lo haya perdido-hablo el segundo mayor(Emmet aka. Irlanda) mientras le daba un gran bocado a su filete.

Arthur se levanto de la mesa sin previo aviso y se retiro a su habitacion.

Cerro su habitacion con seguro, y comenzo a buscar entre su librero algun cuaderno nuevo que pudiera usar busco el la mayoria de sus muebles, hasta que abrio un cajon ''Este sevira'' Se dijo a si mismo mientras sacaba un cuaderno con hojas blancas y y una cubierta bastante resistente como la de un libro viejo, Levanto la cubierta y ahi encontro una pequeña dedicatoria.

_''Aun cuando tu voz no sea escuchada, desde las estrellas enviare mi amor, para que cuando pienses que el mundo es un lugar frió y solitario que la luna te guié de vuelta hacia mis brazos y asi cuando el sol te sonria puedas ver lo bella que es tu vida mi pequeño angel''_

_Con amor Amelie Kirkland _

''Abuela, tu siempre sabes cuando necesito un poco de ayuda'' el chico sonrio mientras abrazaba su cuaderno ''Todo saldra mejor mañana te lo prometo''

* * *

-Bien ahora necesito que todos formen filas y salgan despacio y con cuidado en direccion al salon de musica-Hablo el profesorminetras juntaba un monton de papeles y los guardaba en su maletin.

Arthur se levanto de su asiento y siguio a sus compañeros hasta el aula de musica, pero no se daba cuenta que Alfred lo seguia de cerca.

El no sabia porque lo hacia, su prescencia simplemente le molestaba, era tan indefenso (o eso cree el) que creia que necesitaba algun tipo de leccion como para que aprendiera que no todo es de color de rosa. Habia algo en el que hacia que todo lo malo en su interior aflorara y quisiera desquitarse. Sabia que lo que habia hecho ayer habia sido bastante cruel pero no se arrepentia, para nada esperaba que en cualquier momento pudiera quedarse a solas con el para ver de que nueva forma podia herirlo.

De pronto frente a sus ojos surgio la oportunidad, Arthur se habia atrasado porque habia olvidado algo en el salon, tubo que regresar, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, Alfred sonrio maliciosamente...hoy si que se hiba a divertir.

''Donde es que lo deje'' El rubio buscaba desesperadamente dentro de su mochila algo que sus hermanos le habian dado hace algun seguro de que lo habia guardado en alguna parte de su mochila.

hasta el fondo de esta en un pequeño estuche se encontraba un aparato para la sordera, lo habia tenido por bastante tiempo pero jamas lo habia usado siempre habia tenido miedo de que algo saliera mal, la ultima vez que lo habia usado habia terminado con una enorme cicatriz por tratar de encontrar de donde provenia el cantar de los pajaros. Pero hoy se sentia confiado, hoy se sentia fuerte, hoy nada podia salir mal.

Con mucho cuidado se puso el pequeño aparato en su oido y encendio el interruptor.

''Que raro...no parece haber cambios'' penso '' Quizas es porque no hay nadie aqui''

Arthur se giro para retirarse hacia el aula de musica desafortunadamente para el, obstruyendo el marco de la puerta estaba Alfred.

-Hola de nuevo fenómeno, ¿Me extrañaste?-dijo tratando de fingir dulzura

El ojiverde negó rotundamente con la cabeza y con todo el valor del mundo camino hasta Alfred

Arthur lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas pero dada su complexión y altura no pudo quitarlo del camino.

Alfred esbozo una risa sonora, sujeto a Arthur del cuello y lo azoto contra el pizarron.

-Eres un bicho muy curioso sabes, tienes agallas como para ''tratar'' de enfrentarme asi-

Arthur tan solo trataba de liberarse del fuerte agarre de Alfred, es su desesperación rasguño el rostro de Alfred, haciendo que este lo liberara.

El ojiazul se llevo sus manos al rostro tratando de mitigar el dolor, Arthur aprovecho esto para tratar de huir, justo cuando estaba a punto de echarse a correr Alfred lo tomo de la pierna e hizo que cayera.

-Tu no te vas a ningun lado-en un movimiento rapido Alfred se coloco sobre el, Arthur trataba de librarse para poder escapar,tenia que pensar rapido o quien sabe que le haria est echico...asi que con fuerza, la poca que le quedaba despues de tanto forcejear, le metio una patada, Alfred molesto obligo a Arthur a levantarse (aunque fuera un abuson no hba a patearlo mientras estubiera en el suelo)

Ambos comenzaron a pelear creando un gran alboroto.

* * *

-Que crees que haya para comer Ron-san-El menor de los hermanos Kirkland se encontraba en su hora del almuerzo caminando a traves de los pasillos junto con uno de sus compañeros de clase.

-No lo se pero seguro es una mierda, nunca me ah gustado la comida de la cafeteria-contesto despreocupado a lo lejos en el que se suponia que era el salon de su hermano se ecuchaba bastante alboroto...miro su reloj 11:30am se suponia que su hermano estaba en clase de musica.

Tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de esto -Kiku, por favor ve a buscar a mis hermanos-su acompañante sin preguntar corrio hacia los pisos superiores abuscar a los otros dos hermanos.

Aeron corrio tan rapido como pudo para encontrar, como su hermano,alguien de complexion debil y escuálida se encontraba peleando con uno de los bravucones de la escuela.

-Arthur!-grito su hermano pequeño

Ambos rubios voltearon a ver la puerta, efectivamente ahi se encontraban los hermanos Kirkland...

-Ustedes dos tendrán detención una semana-

Junto con el director de la preparatoria

* * *

Como pueden ver aqui le eche un poquito mas de ganas todo apunta a que tendran que pasar mas tiempo juntos pero quien soy yo para decir xD bueno gracias por sus reviews y espero que les guste


End file.
